The Unwanteds Quests Book 3
by CitronBanane
Summary: This story takes place right after Lisa McMann's Unwanteds Quests Dragon Bones. Thisbe and Rohan have escaped the Revinir, Alex was killed trying to find her and Thisbe has found Sky.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Quest Book 3

Chapter 1

Thisbe and Rohan immediately gulp down all the food Sky had. She didn't seem to care.

"Alright, since apparently you guys aren't telling me anything, I have to ask." Sky's voice raised suddenly and her easy expression vanished. It was replaced by... worry? "What are you doing here Thisbe?"

Thisbe's face went red. She bit her lips and started fidgeting with her hands. "m... It's kind of like this... uh... Aw, buckets of crud!" She threw her hands up in frustration. Thisbe didn't want to let Sky down. And she probably would.

Sky smiled a little at the use of Thisbe's brother's favourite expression. She was much more like him than she cared to admit.

Rohan looked on at Sky nervously. He had never seen Thisbe act this strange. She was always full to the brim or hope and determination. No matter how many bones she was carrying each day.

Eventually Thisbe sighed and told Sky everything, from leaving with her sister, Fifer, to help Hux and his siblings, to the Revinir taking her while Simber flew away with the hurt Fifer and all the dragon bones she had to carry for the Revinir's enjoyment. And finally how her and Rohan managed to escape.

Rohan listen with interest. He hardly knew anything about his strange new friend. And now she just seemed even stranger. He wanted to ask her questions about her world, what was it called? Artemis? Something like that. She had said something about a waterfall and a never-ending pit between her world and his.

By the time Thisbe was finished there were tears streaming down her face. Sky struggled with something to say. She settled on coming over there and hugging her.

Rohan felt like he was intruding and struggled to find an excuse to leave. "I'll go look for more food."

Sky nodded appreciatively and started speaking to Thisbe in a hushed voice. Just as he left the campsite Thisbe sniffled.


	2. Chapter 2

The Unwanteds Quests Book Three

Chapter Two

Rohan couldn't find much. Sky had picked over most of the area near her campsite. He ventured a little further North toward the palace, thinking about what Thisbe had said.

A world where everyone has magic? It sounded too good to be true. And Alex seemed like a good person. Rohan could tell both Thisbe and Sky cared about him greatly. Rohan wasn't all that used to having a ruler he liked or even agreed with. The king was cruel but he was a cinnamon roll compared to the Revinir.

He liked Thisbe. That was for sure. She was the best friend he had ever had. She was nice but very... unstoppable? Did that make sense? Rohan didn't know or care because it described her perfectly.

He had hated seeing her cry. It was so unlike her. And it always made him feel helpless when someone cried. How do you make them feel better if you don't know what's wrong in the first place.

Rohan was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the voices until the people were no more than ten meters in front of him. He ducked for cover behind a bush. He didn't think they saw him.

Rohan's surroundings were a big patch of bushes and some small trees. In front of him, where the people were, was a gravelly paved road and more trees and bushes.

He turned his attention to the way he had come, wishing he had paid closer attention to where he was going.

He was so preoccupied trying to remember that he didn't hear the twig break behind him. He didn't notice the man's foot that broke the twig. Or the other three men behind that one. Rohan didn't know they were there until the first one wrapped his arm around his throat.

His brother used to do this to him. But a lot gentler, and in a teasing way. This man was not gentle. And Rohan was certain it was a man. His fingers were long and thick and he had a lot of hair on his arms that would be, in any other situation, tickling Rohan's chin.

A second man with a thick hood pulled over his eyes grabbed a bag and shoved it over his head but not before he saw something. In the corner of his eye, for the briefest moment, he saw a tiny statue of a porcelain kitten.

Rohan sucked in one last rasping breath before he could no longer. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

Kitten had been walking through the bush when she no longer was. It was like she had just frozen. Every tiny muscle, every tiny hair, frozen.

But somehow he could hear the bad men take Rohan. He could see how Rohan saw her before they covered his face. She could smell the flowers on her right. But she could not move. Kitten had been like this only once before.

Kitten gasped internally as one word, or rather, _one name_ floated through her tiny mind.

 _Alex_


	3. Chapter 3

The Unwanteds Book 3

Chapter 3

 **Author's note: Hey guys I know it's a little late in the book to be doing one of these, but I hope you enjoy this! I've been working on this for some time and this chapter will be longer than the others. By the way, in case you couldn't tell this is my first story on this website and I hope you enjoy it! If you haven't read the Unwanteds, stop what you are doing and go read them! :)**

Thisbe had fallen asleep. She was exhausted from the days upon days of carrying dragon bones back and forth day and night. Sky let her eat her share of the food. She needed it more than Sky did. Thisbe's cheeks were hollow and Sky probably could've counted her ribs.

Of course all things considered she was in great health. Rohan, on the other hand, had been there for months before Thisbe arrived. He was muscular for a thirteen year-old, but was still skinny.

Sky wished she could cast a glass wall spell to offer Thisbe some protection if she went. _Thisbe can do it._ Sky thought, but with one more glance at the sleeping girl she decided not to wake her.

She sighed. With one last sidelong glance at Thisbe, Sky went to look for Rohan.

Kitten watched them put the unconscious Rohan in the back of a wheeled sled of a sort. Almost like what the Quillitary used to use back home, but with no buzzing or stinky smells.

It was being pulled by a huge creature. Lani had said something about one once but Kitten couldn't remember what it was called.

The first hooded man took off his hood to reveal that he wasn't a he at all. Rather a _she_. Nothing wrong with that of course. Well, she was currently kidnapping someone so, yes, there was something wrong with that.

Sky followed the partially trampled brush. When she found Rohan, she decided, she was going to teach him to move a bit more stealthily.

She came across a small clearing. Rohan's footprints were everywhere here, as if he had decided to run around crazy in circles for a couple of minutes. But his footprints were accompanied by several other pairs. Sky cursed lightly. There were tire marks by the road and it looked as if someone had been dragged toward them. Presumably Rohan.

Sky's first thought was the Revinir or the King but the tracks went away from the palace and entrance to the catacombs.

 _Where did they take him? Who took him? And why?_

As these thoughts flew through her mind, Sky noticed a flash of white in the corner of her eye. Sky bent down to scoop the tiny porcelain kitten. _Kitten? What are you doing here?_

Her brow furrowed for only a moment in confusion before she almost dropped the kitten as realization washed over her.

 _Alex_

Sky dropped to her knees and put her face in her hands. This had only ever happened once before, to Sky's knowledge. And she knew why.

But he can't be. It's impossible. He's safe in Artimé. Artimé hasn't had so much of a conflict in years. How could Alex.. be.. dead.

 _No, Sky, no. Don't think like that, you don't know for sure._ But she did. And Alex, the love of her life, the stubborn, creative, young man she cared about more than anyone or anything, was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thisbe woke up to find the camp empty. Neither Sky, nor Rohan were there. She sat up and looked around again, to be sure. When she looked around her eyes fell on the food supplies. Some of it was missing, meaning that some one had _planned_ to go out and take it with them.

Thisbe felt a surge of pride. She had figured that out on her own. There wasn't much food missing, so they couldn't have been planning on leaving for long. There was a note pad left on the ground, but nothing was written. She furrowed her brow and leaned down to pick it up.

She tapped the paper twice. Nothing happened. Thisbe tapped it again. Again, nothing. She sat down. What was wrong with her magic? Was it the woods? Was it something stopping her? Thisbe didn't know.

She decided to go look for Sky and Rohan, but froze mid step. She had no idea which way they would've gone. She pondered for a second before deciding on a direction. Thisbe took one step before hearing a crack behind her.

She spun around and raised her fists, as she'd seen Florence do over and over again, but lowered them and smiled at Sky.

Sky grinned sadly and Thisbe wondered for a second why. "Where were you going?"

Thisbe bit her lip, "I was wondering where you guys were." Sky smiled.

"That way?" She pointed in the direction Thisbe had been facing. She grinned sheepishly and shrugged. Sky just laughed sadly and sat down.

Thisbe grew serious. "What's wrong?"

Sky sighed. "Rohan left earlier and I went to see where he went. His trail ended suddenly." She told her everything. Well, everything but Kitten and her theory. Thisbe was stressed enough as is. _She doesn't need anything more on her plate,_ Sky thought. It was just a theory anyway.

Thisbe's eyes widened. "What?" she cried once Sky finished. She couldn't imagine losing Rohan. Not after everything. It wasn't right. Before she knew it her eyes were filling with pools of tears. She sniffed loudly and wiped at her face forcefully. "No...: it came out as a whisper.

Sky bit her lip and opened her arms for her. Thisbe clumsily stumbled towards her and sobbed. They waited there for a moment before Thisbe eased away from Sky.

"Where'd he go?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 _Aaron put Daniel in his crib. His crib/nursery was the same area Aaron had used on his first visit to the Island of Shipwrecks. Aaron put his finger on Daniel's nose. The boy woke up and went cross-eyed looking at it. Aaron laughed and pulled his finger away._

 _Usually, Kaylee sang to him before bed, but her being gone, Ishibashi, Ito and Sato had enthusiastically volunteered, singing to Daniel in their language, which Aaron now new, from Kaylee, was Japanese._

 _Tonight, though, the three men were doing a bit of gardening in Artimé with Henry._

 _Daniel started grasping in front of Aaron's face, "Tinkle, tinkle!"_

 _Aaron smiled, "You want your song?" When Daniel nodded Aaron furrowed his brow, trying to remember the words._

" _Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are,_

 _Up above the world so high,_

 _Like a diamond in the sky,_

 _Twinkle, twinkle little star,_

 _How I wonder what you are"_

 _Daniel sighed, content and Aaron grinned, glad no one was nearby to hear that. He thought back to when he and Alex were making the original dragon wings 10 years ago, and they made him sing that stupid song. Aaron laughed at the memory. He stood up and put Daniel's stuffed bear next to him. It was almost the same size as him._

 _Aaron swiftly brought a hand to his chest as a boiling pain shot through his body. He screamed into his teeth, waking Daniel, who began crying and screeching as well. Aaron fell to his knees and breathed heavily. The pain was unbearable._

 _Another wave of it came and he doubled over. The pain was like nothing Aaron had ever felt before. It ate away at his insides, slowly, achingly and painfully._

 _It felt... it felt..._

 _It felt like his soul was being ripped in half._

 _Daniel screamed louder when he saw his dad on the ground. Aaron squeezed his eyes shut and staggered to his feet._

 _Holding his rib cage, he left the cave and inched across the small island until he came to the tube. Or rather, where the tube was_ supposed _to be._

 _Aaron sank to his knees. "No..." he whispered. "No," he said louder. Aaron screamed as he held his side. "NO!" He had seen the tubes disappear once before. When Mr. Today- no. When Aaron had killed Mr. Today. And all of Artimé lost its magic._

 _Aaron pulled his knees against his chest and sobbed huge sobs that made him hiccup once he had finished. Aaron would have stayed that way forever if possible, but then he heard Daniel's screams turn to cries and he got up, temporarily ignoring the ache in his chest, like he was taught to as a boy, and entered the cave towards his son._


End file.
